


Talks

by Leathepyromaniac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathepyromaniac/pseuds/Leathepyromaniac
Summary: After being taken of the zeppelin, Zeke is soon summoned to the capital to meet Queen Historia. Little does he know things are quite different then what he thought.Basically Zeke and Historia talking about Ymir while drinking tea.





	Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my headcannon blog on Tumblr and well... I didn't think I could do it in one chapter so... here it is I guess !

The landing onto the small airspace that had been created in the landscape wasn’t too pleasant. Not that Zeke could blame them at all, considering they had no idea what a Zeppelin even was until four years ago. Even if they did now have some outside influence, it would probably take even more years for them to catch up in today's technological advancements.

He was suddenly pulled to his feet by Captain Levi, so much shorter then Zeke himself, but damn he was scarily strong. Considering the fact that Levi was an Ackerman, Zeke realized that his strength wasn’t really surprising either.

Soon enough, he was dragged off the airship and onto a carriage of some sort, pulled by four horses that seemed bigger than the ones that were present in Marley.

“We’re going to the capital.” Was all their commander, Hange had said to him since their airship had landed. They didn’t speak, only staring at him, to see if he would make any attempt at escape or destroying the people that had survived the siege on Liberio. Zeke would admit that their actions on Liberio were slightly drastic, but was necessary in the end if it meant freedom for the Eldian people.

Zeke couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Marley right now, would people be searching for bodies they couldn’t find? Would his grandparents be searching for him, only to be questioned about their loyalty to the Marley? The Warrior knew that Pieck had seen him escape just as Levi had cut his Titan’s nape, she really was too clever for her own good sometimes.

As expected of Pieck.

The walls were just as huge and looming as he remembered, they towered over the towns and landscape. He really did feel like a tiny speck compared to them.

Passing time was spent in almost silence. In that time, Zeke had to wonder, what had happened to Eren? He saw his younger brother get pulled off the airship, but hadn’t seen what had happened to him next. Perhaps Eren was being interrogated, as it seemed the Survey Corps had lost all trust in him. Not that the Titan would have blamed them of course, but Zeke didn’t think Eren was really the type to just run off on his own, deep into enemy territory.

He shifted slightly, nervous of what to come, Zeke knew this could either go really good or really bad for him, it all hung on their Queen’s decision, though it was possible that the Military of the walls that would be the ones that decided what happened to him and his brother. They knew how to pass the power on, so what was stopping them from doing it to Zeke? Surely they didn’t need his royal blood with their monarchy?

He just hoped that was wrong.

 

 

 

Stepping off the carriage in pretty much what looked like badly cut shorts and a torn shirt, he must have looked like a mess… well, he was a mess, he just had all his limbs severed off and grown back after all. Walking inside the palace of the walls was strange, to say the least. While yes, it was spotless and everything inside had seemed of priceless value inside the walls, it seemed to have some kind of extra warmth it didn’t have for a long time, Zeke thought it was probably a good sign.

Soon enough, they came to a large hall, what looked like a throne room, it wasn’t fancy as the rest of the palace that he had seen was, but it looked like it was more for show than anything. A woman, maybe the same age as Eren, was sitting on the throne, looking dead ahead with a stare that wasn’t lifeless but wasn’t full of it either.

This must have been the girl Porco had talked about once.

At one point, she was named Krista Lenz, she had trained with Reiner and the others as a cadet, but took the position as queen once they got rid of King Fritz, the show king, and reclaimed her birth name. Porco’s predecessor had quite a thing for her.

The soldiers that had entered saluted at her gaze, following suit, Zeke could only bow with his hands tied behind his back.

As if noticing him for the first time, Historia Reiss’s eyes looked confused for a moment before having a slight frown on her face. Slowly, she got up and walked towards the Beast Titan gracefully. Talk about a graceful Queen.

A soldier, one of which he did not know the name of, but had told Eren of his comrade being shot by Gabi, spoke.

“Your Majesty, I wouldn’t come any closer to him, we do not know if he can be trusted.” He spoke to his queen in a warning manner.

Historia had simply put up her hand as if giving him a silent order to stay quiet. She only stooped a few feet in front of him.

“Your Majesty.” Zeke greeted, unsure of what else to say to not get himself killed at this moment.

“Zeke Yeager.” She said without much of an expression. “You understand why you are here, no ?”

Zeke let out a sigh, did these guys really not have much of a messenger system?

“I assume you were informed of my reasoning for ‘siding with you. So you must know that I simply wish for freedom for the Eldian people, those in interment zones and those within the walls.” He explained, taking a small breath before continuing. “We are all born into this world, and so, regardless of what our ancestors have done, we need to be at peace with one another.”

There was a long pause. Nothing was said. Nobody moved. It was if nobody was in the room.

He felt the urge to shift but refused his body the will to move, any sort of move could mean bad for him, especially at this moment. After a few more seconds, the queen circled around to his back and started to touch the ropes that had his hands tied.

"Your Majesty !" The same soldier warned again.

"It's fine, besides, we're more then prepared to do anything if he did have any intention of harming anyone, no ?"

Zeke decided that he liked this queen.

Soon enough, the ropes were off and they were both sitting in a garden. Bright and full of flowers and nature, some of which he had never seen.

"So, I see you're admiring the garden. It wasn't very well taken care of before I was queen, you see. It took a while to get it to look better, but it got there." She smiled, seeming happy with her accomplishment. It seemed as if she really did appreciate the nature around her. Not many people did that anymore.

Zeke could only stare at his tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The garden really was beautiful.

"I have to say, the garden is really something that is one of a kind. I haven't seen anything like this garden before..." Zeke paused. "The garden aside... Inviting me, a foreign man to drink tea with you is quite surprising, You're Majesty."

A small, happy sigh was shown from the Queen as she set her cup down.

"Well, I very well couldn't let a guest go straight to a cell without having the chance to talk first." Historia smiled. "Besides, we are technically related, Zeke Fritz."

It was now Zeke's turn to frown at the use of his Mother's maiden name.

"Yeager. It's Yeager." While yes, Zeke was of royal blood, that didn't necessarily mean he approved of the name Fritz being associated with him at times.

"That is true. But if I called you 'Yeager' I might get you confused with Eren." The pause that occurred for only a few seconds, but seemed to last forever was suffocating for the two. As if anything could happen within the moments of the silence.

After a few more seconds, Historia finally spoke again. "I assume you are the one who took Ymir to Marley ?"

Now his tea was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes. Though it was Pieck who escorted her through the country."

"I see..."

There was silence between them again for what felt like the millionth time.

"I honestly didn't expect her to hand herself over so easily." There was no response from the young Queen. Only silence. As if she was contemplating something. Zeke continued. "It takes someone incredibly selfless to do what she did, and without hesitation. I admire her for that."

The smile returned to her face for a moment, maybe thinking of her selfless friend (or maybe someone more to her) doing what she thought was right.

"Ymir was more selfless then she’d let on. She’d use an excuse like 'It’s so they owe me.' but really she did care. If handing herself in meant she’d live for herself, that would mean she kept her promise…and that makes me happy."

Zeke smiled. As rare as it was for him to smile in front of people he didn't particularly care about, he was genuinely smiling a small smile.

"Well I'm fairly sure she showed any care for me by calling me 'Monkey Boy.'"

With a sudden jolt, you could hear them both suddenly choke into their tea with laughter.


End file.
